Establish both normal and abnormal hematopoietic cell lines from patients with various kinds of leukemia and lymphoma. Establish and study cell lines from malignant human tumors. Characterize unique cell lines and grow them in sufficient amounts for collaborative genetic, biochemical, immunological, virus, and oncological studies and for storage in a cell bank.